


Decade同人－士海：无，玻璃

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 1





	Decade同人－士海：无，玻璃

混沌的颜色扭曲着波动，阻挡在士的面前，就和一个巨大的玻璃墙壁厚重而让人无力。  
其实士很清楚这个是什么，这个次元壁一样的东西带他走过多少个世界和城市。  
然而如今这片囚笼般的“玻璃”却并非出自他之手，阻挡他前进的人也并非是鸣泷。  
翘起的发梢，轻佻的笑容，和诱惑人的眼神。  
“海东大树！你到底在做什么！”士捶打着次元大门形成的玻璃，而上面的纹路丝毫未有影响。  
“阿士呆在这里就好了，”海东对他挤了挤眼睛。  
明明就看到彼此，可是声音却遥远的听不见。  
士偶尔会赶这个世界小偷走，然而他现在却追不来。如果自己出去那么一定是去战斗而不是和眼前这个人聊天。  
“我偷了你，所以你不能被别人夺走生命，”海东得意的看着另一侧的士。士现在来不了自己身边，但也去不了丧命的远方。  
Decade有属于Decade的战斗，但海东还是想留住他，那么他只能来代替。  
士觉得自己被困在了浴缸里，或者水族馆的玻璃里。不管是金鱼还是鲨鱼，离开水就不行，而自己在哪里隔着玻璃，怎么都无法碰触外面的那个人。  
此刻次元壁移动，向着海东的方向移过去。士急切的紧随其后，他手贴在那混沌的“玻璃上”，看着自己终于能接近海东。  
然而就在他的手隔着“玻璃”那仅有的厚度即将贴在海东的后背时。  
海东被次元壁吞噬了…不对，他只是离开了。  
永远都只有“玻璃”的厚度隔阂，海东的身形模糊融入墙壁里，等士站在海东先前的位置上时，那里已经没有别人。混沌的玻璃墙凭空消失，只留下了士一个。  
可能在别的时空别的世界还能遇到那个小偷，却不知道何年何月，他是否还活着。  
如果有那时候，或许还会被那个“玻璃”阻拦，但心早就被偷走了。  
“海东大树！！”士狠狠的呼喊到，然而他再次捶打出去的手什么都没碰到，扑了个空。

…  
The End  
The End  
The End  
…


End file.
